Digimon: United by Heart
by MegaloRex
Summary: The Digital Worlds of 5 universes have been merged together, and it's up to the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Warriors, the Savers, and the Hunters to save it, but not by their original means. They must go into the fight, by relinquishing their very humanity. Can they save the Digital World, the human worlds, and their partners?


**Digimon: United by Heart**

**Summary: The Digital Worlds of 5 universes have been merged together, and it's up to the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Warriors, the Savers, and the Hunters to save it, but not by their original means. They must go into the fight, by relinquishing their very humanity. Can they save the Digital World, the human worlds, and their partners?**

**Chapter 01: The Next Digivolution**

* * *

It all started with a letter.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya leader of the original Digidestined of Odaiba, and Davis Motomiya the second leader of the Digidestined each received an odd letter. Over the course of the week, their Digimon partners had all disappeared, and the gate to the Digital World had closed. At the end of the week, both Digidestined received a note, telling them that all will be revealed the next day by an unknown source. They gathered their friends – Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolie Inoue, and Cody Hida – and waited at an abandoned train station.

"Are you sure about this Tai?" Matt asked skeptically.

"I'm positive Matt," the brunette replied. "Besides it's not like we have any other choice. We can't get to the Digital Portal on our own, and we have no idea where our Digimon have gone. We need to find them, and this letter is our only clue."

"If that's so, then why did only you and Davis get letters then?" Yolie asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't really matter. This is our only chance to find our partners," Davis replied.

"They're right, if this is our chance to find our partners, we should take it," Izzy stated, and the others all nodded in agreement.

Just as they finished, an odd looking train pulled in. the closest cart opened, and the Digidestined slowly loaded into the nice looking kart. Once they were all inside, the door closed and the train was on the moved again.

'_Don't worry Agumon/Veemon, I'll find you_,' Tai and Davis thought respectively.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It all started with a letter.

Takato Matsuki the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers had received an odd letter. Over the course of the week, the Digimon partners had all disappeared, and Digimon had stopped biomerging into the real world. At the end of the week, the Tamer received a note, telling him that all will be revealed the next day by an unknown source. He gathered his friends –Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Suzie Wong, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Jeri Katou, Ryo Akiyama, and Alice McCoy – and waited at an abandoned train station. Ai and Mako moved away some time ago after the events with GrandLocomon. Their parents despised Impmon and forbade them from ever meeting with the little Digimon. Ai and Mako in turn gave Takato their D-Arc, as he offered to allow Impmon to stay with him.

"Are you sure about this Takato?" Ryo asked skeptically.

"It's the only lead we have Ryo, unless you have a better idea?" Takato replied.

"Takato's right, besides, it's not like we can call Hypnos since they've been refusing our calls as of late," Henry stated.

"I just hope you're right about this Gogglehead," Rika said to the red-eyed tamer.

As she said this, a train appeared at the abandoned station. The closest car opened, and the Tamers loaded into the nice looking car. The car closed its doors and the train headed off.

'_Don't worry Guilmon, I'll find you_,' Takato thought silently.

"Takato? Is that you?"

"Tai?! Davis?!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

It all started with a letter.

Takuya Kanbara the leader of the Legendary Warriors had received an odd letter. Over the course of the week, the he and his friends had been receiving odd texts and codes that seemed to be from the Digital World at the end of the week, the Warrior received a note, telling him that all will be revealed the next day by an unknown source. He gathered his friends – Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, and Junpei "JP" Shibayama – and waited at an abandoned train station.

"Are you sure about this Taky?" Koji asked the fire warrior.

"First, don't call me that you bastard," Takuya countered. "And second, it's not like we have a lot of options. Those texts have been getting on all of our nerves, and this may be our only chance to find out what they're about."

"I believe you Takuya," Zoe stated.

"So do I," Tommy added.

"Here comes the train," Koichi said, pointing at the incoming train. The closest car opened and the warriors all loaded into the car. Once the door closed, the train was off.

'_Whatever happens, I hope things will be okay. Maybe I'll see Agunimon again,_' Takuya thought.

"Takuya?"

"Wait, Tai? Davis? Takato?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

It all started with a letter.

Marcus Damon the unofficial leader of the Digimon Data Squad had received an odd letter. Over the course of the week, the Digimon partners had all disappeared, and Digimon had stopped coming to the real world and the gate to the Digital World closed. At the end of the week, Marcus received a note, telling him that all will be revealed the next day by an unknown source. He gathered his friends – Kristy Damon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Keenan Crier – and waited at an abandoned train station. After the events with Argomon, Marcus returned to life in the human world. The remaining members of the Data Squad, Homer Yushima did not come because he claimed to be too old, and Commander Richard Sampson, Miki and Megumi did not come for they still had to remain on the police force in town. Also, Marcus's father Spencer decided to stay with his mother to keep her company since Kristy was leaving with her brother in order to learn of Biyomon.

"Are you sure about this Marcus, this train station does not look like a very good place to be in," Thomas said skeptically about the abandoned station.

"You didn't have to come Thomas," Marcus replied angrily. "But right now, this is the best chance we have to find out what happened to Agumon and the others."

"I agree with Marcus," Yoshi stated sternly. "This is our best chance to figure out what is going on with the Digimon and the Digital World.

"Besides, this will be a great chance for me to maybe see Biyomon again!" Kristy said chipperly.

The train came in, and the car doors opened. The Data Squad all went inside and looked at the oddly nice looking car seat. The car closed and the train shoved off.

'_I promise I'll find you Agumon,_' Masaru thought.

"Marcus? Is that you?"

"Huh-You guys?!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

It all started with a letter.

Mikey Kudo leader of the Fusion Fighters United army, and Tagiru Akasi the unnoficial leader of the Digimon Hunters each received an odd letter. Over the course of the week, their Digimon partners had all disappeared, and the gate to the Digital World and the reformed DigiQuartz had closed. At the end of the week, both Hunters received a note, telling them that all will be revealed the next day by an unknown source. They gathered their friends – Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurugi, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano, Yuu Amano, Ryouma Mogami, Ren Tobari, and Airu Suzaki – and waited at an abandoned train station.

"Are you sure about this Mikey?" Christopher asked.

"Positive," Mikey replied. "It would make sense since both Tagiru and I got letters to come here. Besides, we need to find out what happened to our partners."

"I still find it weird that that old clock-keeper is not here to help," Airu said curiously.

"I'm sort of glad. He was too creepy for my taste, more than you Ryouma, no offense," Jeremy stated, earning him a conk on the head from Angie. "OW!"

"None taken Jeremy, I understand," Ryouma replied. "I am only thankful you all found it in your heart to forgive me."

"No problem bub! That's what friends are for!" Tagiru grinned.

The train then came into the station, and the closest car opened. The Hunters all entered, examining the car. The door closed and the train went off.

"_Don't worry Shoutmon/Gumdramon, I'll find you_," Mikey and Tagiru thought respectively.

"Mikey! Tagiru!" several voices declared in unison.

The Hunters all turned, and saw several more people in the train with them, five specific ones that got the goggleheads' interest. "Tai! Davis! Takato! Takuya! Marcus!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Nice to see you boys too," Marcus greeted with a smirk. "Let me guess, your Digimon are missing too and you two got letters saying to come to an abandoned train station to find out the truth."

"That's exactly right, how do you guys know?" Yuu asked.

"Because we all got the same letters," Tai replied, pointing at himself, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus. "By the way, in case we haven't been properly introduced, my name's Tai. These are my friends and the Original Digidestined – Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, my sister Kari, and TK."

"And I'm Davis, one of the Second Gen Digidestined. These are my friends Ken, Yolie, and Cody." Daisuke stated.

"You all remember me, I'm Takato," Takato greeted with a smile. "These are my friends and the other Digimon Tamers – Henry, his sister Suzie, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Alice. Nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Takuya, and these are my friends, otherwise known as the Legendary Warriors," Takuya introduced. "That's Koji, his brother Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP."

"And these are the Digimon Data Squad," Marcus stated. "You all know me as the invincible Marcus, this is my sister Kristy, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan."

"Nice to meet all of you," Mikey greeted in return. "In case you didn't know, my name's Mikey, and these are my fellow Generals – Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremy and Yuu."

"And you all know me as the Hunter Tagiru!" Tagiru declared happily. "Oh, and this is Ryouma, Ren and Airu, my fellow hunters."

"Isn't he the one that helped Quartzmon cause all that trouble in your world?" Davis asked, pointing at Ryouma. The white haired hunter looked down sadly.

"Hey! Back off," Tagiru growled, quickly standing in front of Ryouma. "He's sorry for what happened, and I already forgave him. If you got a problem with that-"

"Take it easy Tagiru," Tai said with a smile. "We understand, and we can all tell he's sorry. Since that's the case, we forgive him, right guys?" The other humans all nodded in agreement, a few more vigorously than others.

"So we're all here for the same reasons," Christopher stated. "Something tells me this isn't your ordinary meeting."

"Ya think?" Koji asked sarcastically. "Whatever is going on, it probably has something to do with something that threatens all our worlds, otherwise we wouldn't have all been brought together."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's not too serious," Jeri said worriedly.

"I'm more worried about our partners," Mimi said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Hey guys! Look!" Tommy declared, pointing out the window. The group turned, and gasped as they saw a black void with odd digital lights all shooting around.

"This is weird, I think I saw this when we first went to the Digital World," Izzy said as he stared outside.

"Wait, if we're going to the Digital World, then that means this is no ordinary train," Kenta stated. "And if it isn't an ordinary train, then that means it must be-"

"**Locomon Digivolve to… GrandLocomon!**"

"Everyone hold on!" Takato cried out, only for everyone to be thrown back as the train was suddenly thrust into overdrive.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken the train!" Jeremy cried out as he was pressed in front of JP, and crushed behind TK and Davis.

The GrandLocomon raced through the digital space, rushing wildly as it began to do loops and turns and twirls in the empty void.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Joe cried out loudly.

"This is worse than any Trailmon!" Tommy exclaimed as he and Suzie hung to each other while being held by Thomas. The group of humans clung to each other, desperately hoping for the wild ride to end. Their eyes were blinded by a bright light, preventing them from seeing anything else.

/

"Final Stop!" A loud voice declared. "Everybody off!"

Slowly, all of the humans opened their eyes, looking to see if they were still alive. Amazingly, the train had stopped, and the windows shined with bright sunlight, and the doors were open.

"Looks like we're here," Marcus said, slowly getting up. "You okay sis?"

"I'm fine big brother," Kristy replied as her brother helped her up.

"Is everyone okay?" Mikey asked the group.

"We'll live," Rika grunted. She turned her head to see Takato's, which was almost as red as Guilmon's. "Hey Gogglehead, what's wrong?"

"Holy crap, look at Rika!" Kazu declared. Rika raised an eyebrow, but finally took into realization her position. She was clinging onto Takato's body closely.

She shrugged. "Well, they had to find out sooner or later," Rika said before placing her lips on Takato's.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kazu and Kenta yelled together before falling on the floor and laughing. Rika eventually pulled away from Takato, giving the gogglehead a warm look, one he matched. They got up and looked at the rest of the group who stood in surprise.

"Yeah, we're dating, so what?" Rika said with a shrug. None of the others said anything. Rika then looked and saw Kazu and Kenta laughing like Hyenas. She was about to release her rage when Angie and Yoshino each hit them hard on the head.

"Leave them alone you idiotic mooks," Yoshi growled.

"Yeah, we've got better things to do anyways," Angie said, giving Rika a quick wink.

Rika smirked. "I think we'll get along just fine," she said as she held onto Takato's hand.

"Great, then maybe we can all finally get out of this train to see where we are," Koji stated as he helped his brother and Christopher up.

Once everyone up, they all slowly went out of the car. When they did, they came into a large circular room with several symbols and lights, and a large pillar of blue light shining in the middle. "Whoa, what is this place?" Keenan asked in amazement.

"This is my new home actually," said a familiar figure.

"Gennai!" the Digidestined all exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Digidestined," Gennai said with a smile. "And hello to you Tamers, Warriors, Data Squad, Fusion Fighters and Hunters."

"How do you know who were are? Who are you anyways?" Takuya asked.

"That's Gennai," Izzy replied. "He helped us during our adventures in the Digital World. He's one of its guardians who tried to protect it from the human world discovering it."

"Indeed, as for how I know you all, I've been watching over you," Gennai replied. "You see, I know that there are many universes with Digital Worlds, and in turn I made it my mission to watch over several of them. This includes all of yours."

"If that's so then why didn't you help us like you helped them?" Thomas asked.

"It is because that while I did watch over the other universes, I could not meddle with them, and otherwise the boundaries between the universes would be crushed. You all recall the events with Quartzmon." Gennai stated. All the humans nodded in agreement. "Now, the reason I called you all is because once again, the Digital Worlds are in danger. However, this time they are in much greater danger than before."

"What do you mean Gennai?" Takato asked, hiding his giddy joy to finally meet the man he saw on TV as a young kid.

"It appears that a new enemy has risen," Gennai replied. "And this enemy has somehow broken the barriers between the Digital Worlds, forcing them to merge together into **one** Digital World."

"Wait, you're saying that all of our Digital Worlds have fused together?" Sora asked in shock. "Is that even possible?"

"You should know anything is possible when it comes to Digimon and the Digital World, Sora," Gennai replied with a smile. "As to answer your question, yes. So far, the human worlds have not been affected, but part of that has to do with the fact that I closed the Digital Gates between them."

"You closed the gates?" TK asked in surprise.

"Yes, only to protect the real worlds," Gennai replied. "If I didn't then there is a good chance they may have collided as well. Because the Digital World is made of data, it survived the merge, but the human worlds would not have, and all would have been destroyed. I closed the gates in order to protect them."

"So you closed the gates, are you the reason our partners are missing too?" Davis asked.

Gennai shook his head. "No, that has to do with this new enemy," he replied. "While the Digital Worlds were being merged, he used the break in the barriers to reach into the human worlds and Digi-nap your partners. He knows about your exploits in both worlds, and is trying everything in his power to prevent you from stopping his attempt at multiversal-domination."

"So he stole our partners, are they okay?" Nene asked worriedly.

"Yes, I managed to save them and placed them all in a safe place," Gennai replied. "For now, they are safe, but you need to get to them soon, or otherwise this new enemy will find them."

"Who is this leader?" Jeri asked.

"I'm not sure," Gennai replied. "All I know is that it's an extremely powerful Digimon. Not only that, he leads an entire army of strong Digimon, some of old and some of new. They won't rest until they rule the entire Digital World and all of the human worlds, and other worlds beyond."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tagiru asked. "Let's get to our partners and get this guy!"

"What about us? We don't have partner Digimon," Koji stated.

"Look at your phones," Gennai said with a grin. The Warriors all grabbed went into their pockets to grab their phones, but instead what they got were their D-Tectors. "When you entered my house, your phones transformed into your D-Tectors once more. As for your Spirits, they've all become living Digimon, so now you are partnered to them."

"That's great!" TK exclaimed. "Let's get going then."

"Hold on, there is still much more I must explain before I send you away," Gennai said, surprising the group. "Because of the merging of the Digital Worlds, there is a great influx of Digital Energy. Digital Energy is what gives Digimon the power to Digivolve and reach higher levels. It is also a key-factor in the creation of alternate Digivolution lines."

"Alternate Digivolution lines?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Gennai replied. "Digimon are constantly able to change forms, evolving into stronger and different ones that may not be the same. For example, Taichi and Masaru both have Agumons for partners, but they both digivolve into different species of Greymon. Some Digimon have the power to evolve into different lines, such as Veemon how can Armor Digivolve and normal Digivolve. It was this Digital Energy that allows Digivolution. In fact, the Digimon Calumon is filled with Digital Energy, which is the reason he had the power to Digivolve Digimon."

"Wow, who knew little Calumon had that much power in him," Kazu said in amazement.

"As I was saying," Gennai continued. "The merging of the Digital Worlds has caused an influx of Digital Energy. So much so, that the transfer from organic to digital has become impossible."

Everyone gave Gennai an odd look. "What do you mean Gennai?" Tai asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I mean that if you were to go to the Digital World as you are now, none of you would survive," Gennai said flatly, stunning the entire group. "The transition from organic material into Digital matter would kill all of you. Digimon are not affected because they are already made of Digital matter, even when they enter the real world. You however remain organic, and if I sent you straight to the Digital World, all of you would die."

The room was filled with a silence so thick, not even Omnimon's Transcendent Sword could cut through it. The tension of Gennai's words hung in the air like a bad smell, and it left all the young ones feeling just as bad. None of them knew what to say, how could they? Never would they expect that going the Digital World could be deadly. Knowing this, it meant that it would be impossible for them to go and help their partners.

"However, hope is not lost," Gennai said, surprising the group. "There is a chance that you can still go to the Digital World, help your partners, and save it."

"Really? How Gennai, don't keep us in suspense!" Marcus exclaimed.

Gennai walked over to the pillar of blue energy. "This pillar is made entirely out of digital energy. However, I have been able to modify it. It will turn you into Digital matter without causing you any physical harm." All the young humans got excited. "However," they froze, "It comes at a great cost."

All the humans looked at the Digital being in confusion. "What kind of cost?" Tai asked.

Gennai let out a soft sigh before looking at the group. "The Digital Energy of the Digital World is too severe for humans. The only way you can enter it, is if you become Digimon yourselves." Nearly everyone stared at Gennai in surprise.

"So?" Rika replied. "We fuse with our Digimon to become Digimon."

"Yeah, and we turned into Digimon with our spirits," Zoe agreed.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," Gennai replied. "The transformation would be too great. There would be no going back. In short, you would all forever become Digimon. Permanently."

For the second time that day, the room was left in silence. None of them could speak, the statement was too great a shock. The idea of humans becoming Digimon was nothing new to them. They all knew that some of the Tamers could Biomerge with their Digimon, and that the Warriors could "Digivolve" themselves, but even so they could always return to their normal human selves. Basically, what Gennai was saying that if they went through that pillar of Digital Energy, they would be relinquishing their humanity, forever.

"Is…is there no other way?" Sora asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not," Gennai replied, leaving the group in a thicker silence.

All of the humans were lost in thought, unable to really comprehend what they'd just been told. None of them knew what to do. They all wanted to help their Digimon partners, but they were all worried about their own lives as well. Relinquishing their humanity would change them forever. They would never be able to live normal lives again. True, meeting the Digimon meant none of them would have normal lives, but at least they could live relatively normal lives. This was a huge choice, and none of them dared speak.

None, but one.

"I'll do it," a voice spoke quietly, just barely loud enough to be heard. All the humans and Gennai turned to Tagiru who had his head down. "I-I'll do it."

"Wha…Tagiru, what are you saying?" Yuu asked in confusion.

"I said I'll do it," Tagiru replied, raising his head. "I'll become a Digimon."

That single statement left all of the humans in shock. "Tagiru are you nuts?!" Angie practically screamed.

"Yeah, don't you want to think this over?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Tagiru said with a serious tone, one that surprised those of his own world. "I want to become a Digimon."

"Are you not getting it?" Airu said with disbelief. "Did you not hear what Gennai just said?!"

"Yeah, he said that there would be no way for us to turn back human if we do this!" Ren agreed.

"You're giving up your humanity if you do this! Your future!" Ryouma replied.

"Yeah, you can't give that up!" Yuu agreed.

"I would give up my life if it meant helping Gumdramon!" Tagiru yelled, shocking the group. "I know you all think I'm an idiot, but I understand what Gennai said. I know what I'm giving up, and in my opinion, that's a small price to pay if it means saving and helping Gumdramon."

"But what about your parents?" Nene asked. "What would they say?"

Tagiru looked down. "I know my parents love me with all their heart. I actually introduced them to Gumdramon after he came back." All the hunters and Fusion Fighters blinked in surprise. "And you know what, they loved him! They were happy that we had such a good friendship. I know my parents will love me no matter what choices I make."

"But what about your future? You can't give that up," Yuu tried to reason.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Tagiru screamed, surprising the entire group. "Gumdarmon is my BEST FRIEND! Heck, he's more than that! He was my first REAL friend. I know you and Mikey were okay with me, but I'm pretty sure you didn't think of me as a true friend at the time, and the feeling was mutual. Gumdramon was the first being to ever truly understand me, to know how I felt and to want to help me succeed in my goals. We went through thick and thin together, doing all we could to prove ourselves the best we could be while everyone else just looked down on us! Gumdramon stood by me through my worst moments and I refuse to let him stand alone in this when he needs me now. I don't care about the future right now, I just care about finding my friend and helping him! He needs me, and I refuse to let the only person in this whole damn universe that understands me alone!"

Tagiru was heaving heavily, releasing all that pent up anger was tiring. All of the others were simply speechless, those who knew Tagiru the best even more so. None of them had ever heard Tagiru speak with such anger and seriousness. To all of them, Tagiru was just the same energetic, bull-headed and determined goofball they all knew. None of them expected that beneath all that hyper-activeness was a boy who just wanted to be the best he could be and had a hard time trusting others. To hear that the first person to ever really understand him was his Digimon partner told them that he wasn't as carefree as he let on. It also reminded them of just how loyal Tagiru was to those he cared about. He would do anything to save his friends, especially those closest to him. They had all underestimated Tagiru.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at Tagiru. He really had come a long way since they first met. For a long while, it seemed that Tagiru dreamt of becoming greater than him, but in reality he just wanted to prove himself. As far as Mikey was concerned, Tagiru had proven himself many times over, and had earn the right to the title of the seventh Legendary Hero. More so, if anything else, Tagiru's words were inspiring.

"Well Tagiru, if that's how you feel than you can count me in," Mikey said, shocking everyone around him, especially Tagiru. "We super stars have to stick together right?" he said with a wink. Tagiru immediately understood what Mikey meant, and couldn't help gain a huge smile on his face.

"Mikey have you absolutely lost your mind?!" Angie yelled at the top of her lungs as she faced her best friend. "It's one thing for Tagiru to be absolutely crazy, but you?"

"Tagiru is not being crazy Angie, he's being loyal to his friend, something I thought you would know all about," Mikey said in a scolding tone, surprising Angie and making her take a step back. "And neither of us are being irrational. Tagiru is being just what he always was, an amazing friend. He's willing to give up his wants for the needs of others, and right now Gumdramon needs him. And you know what, so does Shoutmon and the rest of our Digimon friends. Anyone who is willing to do that has my respect and admiration." Mikey walked over to Tagiru, looking at his junior with a warm smile. "Tagiru, I'm proud of you. I hope you can count on me to give you hand in this fight."

Tagiru was honestly speechless, a feeling he did not experience often. Despite that, he could help but smile widely and nodded. "Of course Mikey! I mean, only if you don't mind being with a crazy loudmouth." He said with a light blush of embarrassment.

Mikey chuckled. "If I survived Jeremy, I think I can manage."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Jeremy said indignantly.

Angie looked at Mikey and Tagiru, and couldn't help thinking of Mikey's words. He was right, Tagiru was incredibly loyal to those he cared about, especially Gumdramon. And Mikey was right about her, she did know something about loyalty. She was Mikey's best friend and no matter what she was always there for him considering how often he would overwork himself. It was simply the shock of watching him and Tagiru willing throw their lives away to help those they care about. She wasn't the only one.

Watching the scene before them, the other groups all watched in surprise, shock, and amazement. One of the most impressed was Marcus. Seeing the two willingly choose to go through with this, it reminded him of a choice he once made as well. Now, he was going to do the same thing.

"Well, if you two chuckle heads are going, you're going to need someone who actually knows how to fight to teach you the ropes," Marcus said, cracking his knuckles. Everyone looked to him in surprise.

"Marcus, I always knew you were empty-headed, but this is too much!" Yoshi cried out.

"Meh, who cares," Marcus said with a shrug. "Besides, Agumon needs me to get him out of whatever mess he got himself in. You know he's utterly hopeless without me." Marcus began to walk forward.

"But Marcus, what about your future?" Thomas asked, worried about his friend.

Marcus stopped and let out a soft sigh. "Who are we kidding Thomas? We both know I don't have a real future ahead of me. I'm not book smart like you, and I obviously don't have as much common sense as you Yoshi. The only thing I'm good at is punching stuff. So if that's all I'm good at, I might as well do it where it counts." Marcus walked over to Mikey and Tagiru, leaving his friends and sister stunned. "I hope you two don't mind having this blockhead on your team."

Mikey and Tagiru smiled at Marcus. "No problem Marcus, we boneheads have to stick together," Tagiru said cheekily.

"Speak for yourself," Mikey said with a smirk, causing the two of them to laugh and Marcus quickly joined in.

He stopped however when he felt another hand clasp his. He looked over and saw Kristy giving him a strong look. "If you're going then so am I," she said confidently.

"What? No way!" Marcus countered. "Kristy, there is no way you're coming with me!"

"Why not?! I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Kristy countered.

Marcus kneeled down, eyeing his sister closely. "Kristy, you have a future back home. You're a smart, brave, and beautiful young girl. You have a greater chance at a future than I do."

"Please stop talking like that," Kristy said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, surprising Marcus and the others. "I hate it when you talk bad about yourself Marcus. You never give yourself enough credit. You may not be a genius like Thomas, but you're definitely a lot more street smart. You're the strongest person I know, and I don't just mean physically. So hearing you talk so badly about yourself, it just…it just…" Kristy sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears away. "W-When you left for the Digital World last time, I-I was so sad. I-I thought I'd never s-see you again. It didn't bug me that much when Dad was gone because I didn't remember him as well as you did, and you were still there for me. But when you left, I thought… I thought…"

"Hey, hey," Marcus said softly, taking his sister into his arms and hugging her tight as tears began to roll down her eyes. "I'm here. I'm here."

"I thought I lost you for good," Kristy sobbed into Marcus's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me again Marcus. I just…I just can't."

Marcus bit his lip. He let out a soft sigh and pulled away. He looked at his sister and wiped away her tears. He gave a soft smile, one that she slowly matched. "Okay, you can come," he finally said.

"R-Really?" Kristy asked, her voice beginning to shine with hope.

"Sure," Marcus replied. "Just promise that you'll be careful, we both know mom would neuter me if you get hurt." Kristy failed to hold back her laugh, causing Marcus to smirk. "Are you sure this is what you want? You know that if you do this, there is no going back."

"I know, and I still want to," Kristy replied. "I want to be there with you to help save Agumon, Biyomon and all the Digimon. Besides, no future is worth losing my big brother."

Never in all his life had Marcus been more touched. He smiled lovingly at his sister and pulled her in for another hug which Kristy happily returned. . "I should've known I could always count on you little sis."

"Always big bro," Kristy said back.

Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan were all speechless. Like the Fusion Fighters and Hunters, it seemed that they judged their leader too quickly as well. Thomas and Yoshi never thought they would hear Marcus, their so self-confident friend, feel like he had little in his future. He did work well with the police force, but they both knew he wasn't entirely happy with his job there. He didn't want to fight for money, he fought for what was right, and in their society, there weren't that many jobs that required that. Even so, it was hard for the three of them to hear their best friend and inspiration feel so low about himself.

Watching the scene, some of the other groups didn't really know how to act. Only a few of them knew Marcus as well as his friends, and this included Takuya and the warriors. While he had been considered the hero, they were all there (with the exception of Koichi who did not partake of the events of DigiQuartz) as Susanoomon. Still, Takuya knew him better than the rest, and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"You're going aren't you?" Koji's voice snapped from behind, surprising Takuya and the others. "Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes."

Takuya eyed Koji for a few seconds before letting out a soft chuckle. "You can read me like a book Koji," he said lightly. "And yeah, I'm going."

"Takuya, are you sure?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Zoe," Takuya replied. "I know what I'm doing. Our digimon friends and spirits need us. They may have their bodies now, but I don't think they'll be able to handle things on their own. Besides, you know me, I can never turn down a cry for help. Besides, I always wanted to see Agunimon again." Takuya walked forward, leaving his stunned friends back, stepping before the other leaders and Kristy. "Mind having this warrior of fire on your team?"

"You bet hat-boy," Marcus said, patting Takuya's head patronizingly.

"Remind me to punch you in the balls later," Takuya growled. However, the two quickly smirked at each other along with Mikey and Tagiru.

Everyone watched the slowly growing group, utterly stunned that these five would be willing to give up their humanities for their friends. One interested by this was Takato. Takato looked over to Gennai who was watching the scene before him. "Excuse me, Gennai?" he called, catching the attention of the Digital being. "I have a question."

"What is it Takato?" Gennai asked.

Takato let out a soft sigh before asking, "When you said the Digital Worlds merged, what happens now when a Digimon dies?"

Gennai gave Takato a curious look. He then saw Jeri and Alice behind him looking at Takato in confusion. He then smiled lightly, knowing what Takato meant. "Well, in most universes, when a Digimon died, they would be reformatted and reborn. However, when the Digital Worlds were merged, the overflow of Digital Energy supercharged that. In fact, many Digimon that were thought to be lost forever have been reborn as well, two of which I'm sure you know."

Gennai gave Takato and knowing look, and the Digimon Tamer nodded. He then turned to the group of those that planned to go and nodded. He began to walk forward, surprising his group.

"Takato, what are you doing?" Henry asked his friend.

"I'm going to the Digital World," Takato said sternly, determination brimming in his voice, and surprising all of his friends.

"Takato are you nuts?! You can't do this!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kenta added.

"Yes, I can," Takato replied. "I have to."

"Takato you can't do this! What about your parents?!" Jeri practically cried out.

Takato stopped for a moment, looking away from his group. "I know my parents will always love me," he said softly. "I know that they will support me no matter what, and I know that they know just how much Guilmon means to me. Guilmon is more than just my partner and friend. I _created_ Guilmon, he's a part of me just as I am a part of him. I can feel him in my heart and I know he needs me. I would go to the ends of the earth for him, so doing this is a small price to pay." He then turned to his group, staring at them with a determined stare. "Besides, I made a promise to Ai and Mako that I would keep an eye on Impmon. He, Guilmon and Calumon all need me. They're all my friends and I refuse to leave them in peril. Besides, I need to bring back all the other Digimon too. I'll bring them all back – Guilmon, Impmon, Calumon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon…and Leomon and Dobermon." Jeri and Alice gasped at the last statement.

Takato turned around once more. "I promise to bring them all back. And I never break a promise." As Takato walked, Rika couldn't help but smile at him. Takato stepped forward and looked to the other leaders, all of which had smiling faces and eyes of acceptance. Takato managed to smile lightly, happy to know he was not alone in his choice.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Davis suddenly spoke, surprising the group, especially his own. "Make some room because I'm coming along."

All of the Digidestined (except Tai for some reason) did a double-take as they stared at Davis like he had grown a second head.

"Davis are you nuts?!" TK exclaimed.

"You've done some pretty bullheaded things in the past but this is too much!" Yolie yelled.

"Yeah, you can't just give up your future like this!" Cody agreed.

"Davis please reconsider!" Kari exclaimed.

While the others were all yelling at him, Ken kept a calm demeanor as he looked at Davis. He walked before his friend, causing the others to silence in confusion. Davis and Ken looked at each quietly. "Are you sure about this Davis?" Ken finally asked.

Davis nodded. "Of course I am Ken. Veemon needs me. As a Digidestined, it's my job to save the Digital World and be there for my friends. Even if everyone else thinks I'm crazy or don't respect me, I will never betray my friends. Even if no one else follows me or believes in me I'll still go. Remember when we fought MaloMyotismon? Remember how I was the only one unaffected by his attack? Want to know why? All I want is for the worlds to be in peace and with monsters like him destroyed. I need to go."

Nearly all of the Digidestined stared at Davis in shock. None of them had ever heard such on conviction and determination. Well, they had, they just never paid attention. Instantly, the memories of Davis's courage and friendship went through their minds, reminding them of how Davis was there for all of them and how he saved them all, especially during the events against Kimeramon and MaloMyotismon. Like the others, they had taken Davis for granted.

All but Ken. Ken smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Well, I guess that's all I need to know. You can count me in Davis."

Davis blinked several times in surprise. "Really Ken? What about your parents and future? You certainly have a lot more promise than I do."

"Maybe, but you taught me something Davis," Ken replied, confusing Davis. "You taught me about the importance of friendship. After you stopped me as the Digimon Emperor, you were the only person willing to give me a second chance. No one, not even myself, thought I deserved one until you did. You showed me I was not alone, and that I don't have to be alone. When my brother died, I felt so lost, and I thought I could only make myself feel better was if I took over the Digital World. You saved me Davis, you saved me many times from countless dangers, and most importantly you saved me from myself. You taught me about friendship, and I vow to never turn my back on you. Even if no one else thinks it, you're _my_ leader, and my best friend."

Davis stood stunned at Ken, amazed by just how much Ken respected him and cared for him. Davis smiled and stuck out his hand. Ken took it, but quickly pulled Davis into a hug, surprising everyone. It was not the first one they had, Davis had comforted Ken many times in the past, so it was only a sign of how strong their friendship was. Davis happily returned the embrace, and the two eventually parted with similar smiles.

Watching the scene, the rest of the second gen Digidestined couldn't help but feel worse, well, most of them. Cody, along with Ken, was the only other person in the group that saw Davis as a leader. Sure, he and TK were good friends, but Cody couldn't forget all the times Davis got them out of jams. Sure, he was reckless at times, but he never backed down from a challenge. Heck! He was willing to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them when Ken had them trapped. Sure, it was a trick with some Bakemon, but Davis was willing to bow to Ken and let Veemon step on him so that he could protect them from getting destroyed.

Yolie felt bad because all she could remember was her and Davis's arguments. Sure they didn't get along at times, but she was always the one that started the fights, and that was mostly because of her own temper. She'd be lying if she thought sometimes TK could be a better leader, but thinking back, Davis did get them out of countless battles none of them thought they could win. Not only that, he helped them all through their hard times, never asking for anything in return.

TK was feeling like a total douche. It was true, when Davis first started TK was skeptical about Tai's decision to make him the leader, but then he remembered just why Tai was the leader. Yes, he sometimes did reckless things when they were younger, but he always looked out for everyone else's wellbeing, and never gave up on them. He could still remember how banged up Tai got during the fight with Piedmon, all because he was stalling because he knew his brother would come to help. Tai had more belief in Matt than TK would admit he did. Now that he thought about it, Davis was just the same. He had a lot of faith in all of them, obvious with how much he believed Ken could change when none of them did. Not to mention that Davis had saved him from MaloMyotismon's illusion while Veemon's evolutions helped the others. Davis came for him, even after everything. And being honest with himself, he could never do what Tai and Davis did. He couldn't handle the pressure.

Kari had it just as bad. So many times she thought of Davis as a goof and took TK's words more to heart. But now that she thought about it, there were so many times Davis came through, so many times when the odds were against them he came to rescue. He was just like her brother, and he was never trying to be. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Davis was much more than she ever realized. She tried to hide the light blush that now crossed her cheeks.

As for the older Digidestined, most of them were equally surprised by Ken and Davis. All but Tai, who was smirking proudly. "You took the words right out of my mouth Ken," he said, snapping the group from their stares. "Davis, if you're willing to go, then you can count me in."

"T-T-Tai!" Sora and Matt exclaimed in shock. Kari stared at her brother with wide eyes in equal shock.

However, Tai ignored them. He walked right up to Davis with a small smile. "I always knew I was right about you Davis. You deserve those goggles and the Digiegg of Courage. You led your team with bravery and compassion, never giving up even when the odds were against you and never giving up on your teammates," Tai said with pride in his voice. "You truly deserve to be the leader more than anyone else I could think of. I'm proud of you." He placed his hand on Davis's shoulder.

All the Digidestined stared stunned at Tai, utterly flabbergasted at what he had just said. Davis couldn't help but smile brightly at his senior. "T-Thanks Tai," Davis said cheerfully.

Tai nodded back with his own goofy smile. "What can I say, we heroes need to stick together. So you can count on me too to come. Agumon needs my help, and we all know how hopeless he is without me. Besides, I can't let my little brother go out there all alone," Tai said playfully as he ruffled Davis's hair.

"Hahaha! Cut it out Tai!" Davis said, shaking off Tai's hand. He then realized what Tai had said. "Wait…what?"

Tai smiled warmly. "You're like a little brother to me Davis. Always have been." Davis stared at Tai in awe, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Tai," he said. "You're like the big brother I never had too. You're definitely a lot less annoying than Jun!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tai said with a roll of his eyes. He smirked at Davis and Ken, both who nodded. Together, they walked over to the group of leaders and smiled. "Got room for three more?"

"Always," Mikey said, holding out his arm. Tai placed his on Mikey's, followed by Davis, Ken, Takato, Marcus, Kristy, Takuya and Tagiru. All of them smiled at each other, knowing that they would stand together for their Digimon.

Gennai was surprised by the touching moments that had passed. He knew that the choice these young ones had was a difficult one. In all honesty, he expected none of them would go right away. He was just as surprised when Tagiru declared he would go. At first, Gennai did not pay much mind to Tagiru, then again, it appeared no one other than the other Legendary Heroes did. Everyone had misjudged him, and Gennai honestly felt a sense of pride and amazement by the young boy's determination and loyalty. He should have also expected the other leaders to follow. They were all so different, yet similar in the same way. They all had incredible courage and determination, loyalty to their friends that could defy time and space, and the desire to protect both worlds from destruction. Gennai was also surprised by how easily Kristy and Ken decided to join. It seemed the bonds of friendship and sibling love were stronger than even he believed. However, Gennai knew that even with the seven heroes, Ken and Kristy, he knew it would not be enough. He looked at all the stunned groups, wondering who would dare to go ne-

"Don't you dare think you're leaving without me Tagiru Akashi!" a new female voice yelled through the room. Everyone snapped their heads to the entrance of the room where a young teenage girl stood. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, a blue top, white vest, violet shorts, and white/purple sneakers.

Tagiru's eyes widened in shock. "M-M-M-Mami?! W-What are you doing here?!" the girl in question stomped her way through the stunned and confused humans right up to the leaders, putting herself right in Tagiru's nervous face.

"Who's that?" Takuya asked Mikey.

"Mami Takahashi," Mikey replied. "She's in the same grade and Tagiru and Yuu, but I don't know how she even got here."

"Tagiru told me about where you guys were going, so I snuck on the train when no one was looking," Mami replied in a menacing tone, making Mikey and Takuya flinch back. She returned her glare to Tagiru who was sweating a storm. "And just what do you think you're doing?!"

"M-M-Mami l-l-listen, I-I-I-I" Tagiru tried to speak, but his words would not come out.

"Did you even give a second thought about what you're doing?!" Mami practically yelled. "Do you realize what you'd give up?! Are seriously thinking that I'd just let you go?!"

"M-Mami listen, I-I," Tagiru's words were cut short when Mami grabbed him by his shirt, and then kissed him.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor, even Gennai's, at the sight of Tagiru and Mami kissing.

After a few seconds, Mami pulled away, leaving Tagiru in a state of confusion/happy/scared/stupefaction. "You didn't even think to ask if I wanted to come," Mami whispered, but everyone could hear her. "I would have said yes. I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you go off gallivanting by yourself?" she finished with a playful smile.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" All of the Hunters, Generals, and some from the other groups yelled in shock with wide eyes. Everyone looked at Tagiru who had a big blush on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head and showed off an embarrassed grin. "I-I guess t-the cat's out of the bag, huh?" he said nervously.

"W-W-When did THIS happen?!" Yuu practically yelled.

"Sometime after Gumdramon and the others came back," Tagiru replied. "After Quartzmon, Mami and I started getting along a lot better, and then we just sort of started going out. I introduced her to Gumdramon and told her about the Digimon before I told my parents." Tagiru turned to Mami who was looking at him intently. "Mami, I'm sorry about not telling you. I didn't even know what would happen when we got on that train, but you know how I feel about Gumdramon."

"Yeah, I know," Mami replied with a smile. She poked his nose playfully. "That's what I like about you Tagiru. You're loyal to your friends to a fault. I find it nice just how much Gumdramon means to you. But you're nuts if I'm letting you go by yourself."

"B-But Mami-!" Tagiru was silenced as Mami quickly pecked his lips again.

"I'm doing this because I want to Tagiru," Mami said softly, her cheeks gaining a soft blush. "I really like you, and I don't want you to go through this alone. I want to be there with you, just as you were there for everyone when you stopped Quartzmon." Mami held his hands, looking at him with such an intense stare that he could hardy look away.

After a minute of mental argument, he sighed. "Alright, you can come," Tagiru said, showing off a soft smile. Mami gleamed happily. "But you have to be careful. You don't have a partner, so you'll need to stick with me."

"That is not entirely true Tagiru," Gennai said surprising the group. "I knew Mami had snuck on the train, and have prepared for it." Gennai reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Fusion-Loader. "For you my dear."

"My own Fusion-Loader!" Mami said excitedly.

"Your Digimon Partner is inside it, and they will not be revealed until you enter the Digital World," Gennai explained. Mami nodded in understanding. Gennai turned to Tagiru with a smile. "You have a good girl here Tagiru, don't lose her," he said with a wink.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" Tagiru said with a big blush on his face.

While most of the group was still stunned, Rika was smirking. She walked over behind Takato, and then promptly gave him a smack in the back of the head. "Ow! Rika, what was that for?!" Takato groaned.

"That's for not asking me if I wanted to come Gogglehead," Rika said with a smirk, surprising Takato. "You didn't think I pass this chance up, much less leave you to have all the fun." She then grabbed her hand. "Like Mami said, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you go off alone?"

For the second time, most of the humans went slack-yawed. It was one thing to see Rika and Takato kiss like they had back on Locomon, but to see her admit they were going out, that was an entirely new development.

Takato stared in surprise, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Rika," he said before quickly kissing her on the lips, causing her to blush lightly.

The others continued to watch in surprise and amazement, unsure of how to take in the scene before them. One of them however, felt ready to join.

"I'm going too," Keenan said, surprising his friends.

"Keenan?" Yoshi said in shock.

Keenan walked up to Marcus who gave him an odd look. "Marcus, ever since I first left the Digi-World, you were the only that was willing to look out for me. You took me into your home, cared for me and Falcomon even after what he did with Biyomon. You took us both in and protected us from evil humans and Digimon like Kurata and SaberLeomon. You treated me like one of your family, and you helped me find my parents. I owe you a lot."

Marcus smiled at Kennan as he put his hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You owe me nothing Keenan. It was the least I could do, but are you sure you want to do this?"

Keenan nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I always acted like a Digimon when I was younger, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch." Keenan grinned a cheeky smile.

Marcus smirked back. "Right."

"Glad to have you aboard," Kristy said as she smiled Keenan, who gained a very small blush on his face. Marcus saw this, and couldn't help but smirk.

Takuya noticed Marcus's smirk and the reason behind it and couldn't help but shake his head. He then felt a hand behind his back and turned to see Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP all looking at him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What do you think?" Koji said with a familiar smirk.

"We're coming with you!" Tommy said with a big grin. Takuya blinked in surprise.

"And don't even think of convincing us otherwise," Zoe said as she stepped forward. "We're with you Takuya, one hundred percent!"

"Yeah, it's all for one and one for all!" JP declared.

"So it looks like you're stuck with us," Koichi said light smile.

Takuya simply blinked in surprise, amazed that all his best friends would be so willing to come with him. He found himself smiling back and nodded. "Alright then. Look out Digital World, the Legendary Warriors are back!"

"Yeah!" the other five cheered in agreement.

'_So all the Warriors have joined,_' Gennai thought silently, he looked at the remaining group. '_I wonder who will be next_.'

"Mikey," Angie spoke, gaining the General's attention. "I want to say, to you AND Tagiru that…I'm sorry." Most of the hunters and generals gaped in surprise, but Mikey simply blinked. "You were right. Tagiru wasn't being crazy, he's being loyal, just like you. You're always loyal to those who need help. I guess it's been so long since our first adventure that I guess I just forgot."

Mikey couldn't help but smile at Angie. He took her hands in his. "No problem Angie. It happens to the best of us," he said softly.

Angie smiled back and nodded. "I'm coming with you." Mikey was about to argue but Angie held her finger up. "And don't you dare argue with me! Who else is going to be there to catch you when you overwork yourself?" Mikey rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Angie quickly turned from an angry glare into a chipper smile. "You goofball." Mikey smiled back, glad to have Angie on his side.

"Well I guess that settles it then," Jeremy said, gaining everyone's attention. "If you two are going, you're gonna need me to back you up."

"Great to have you aboard Jeremy," Mikey said lightly.

"Whatdaya mean ya-oh wait… what did you say?" Jeremy stated, switching from anger to confusing. He looked at Mikey's smirking face and glared. "I really hate it when you do that." Mikey only smirked wider and Jeremy quickly smirked back. They clasped hands and nodded to each other. "I won't let you down Mikey."

"You never did pal," Mikey replied.

"Well," Christopher stated. "Looks like the original three musketeers are back together. Guess I better go to make sure you don't get yourselves killed." Mikey simply smirked and shook his head. He and Christopher clasped arms, confirming their agreement and friendship.

"I guess I better go to," Nene teased playfully. "After all, we can't have the Fusion Fighters United without its three main General now can we?"

"N-N-Nene!" Yuu yelled in disbelief.

"Sorry Yuu," Nene said sadly as she turned to her younger brother. "But our Digimon friends need me, and I can't turn my back on Sparrowmon or the others. Besides, I know Dad and Mom will still love me, and I am kind of sick of the whole rock star thing anyways. Besides, I always wanted to fight with them instead of being on the sidelines." Nene turned to her friends who were all smiling at her.

"Tagiru," Ryouma's voice called from behind said gogglehead. Tagiru and Mami turned back to see him, Ren and Airu all looking at them. "Airu, Ren and I talked it out, and we all decided we're going with you."

"Wha-Really?" Tagiru asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ren replied. "You reminded us of why we even liked being Hunters in the first place. It wasn't the collecting or fighting."

"It was being with our partners," Airu finished. "I can't tell you how much I miss my cutey Opossumon. And although he won't admit it, Ren really misses Dracmon."

"D-Do not!" Ren exclaimed. "I-I just want to make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

Ryouma chuckled. "And I really miss Psychemon. I know I said this before Tagiru, but thank you for giving us a chance even when everyone else thought we would be nothing but trouble. I owe you a lot Tagiru."

"Awe shucks," Tagiru said as he rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed. "Well it's great to have you guys on board! Looks like the Hunters are back in business!" Mami, Ryouma, Airu and Ren all laughed at Tagiru excitement, and could feel it spreading to them as well.

Yuu stood absolutely stupefied. All his friends, even his sister, were all willing to give up their humanity for their Digimon friends. As he thought of this, he thought of Tagiru's earlier speech, of how he would do anything for Gumdramon and how he was Tagiru's first real friend. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuu knew Tagiru was right. Even though he knew Tagiru before Gumdramon, he never treated Tagiru like a friend. He always treated him like a child or a nuisance. Sure, Tagiru could be easily excitable and annoying sometimes, but he did so many great things. He was much stronger than Yuu or anyone ever gave him credit for. He would do anything for his Digimon partner, and Yuu remembered how he did the same just to see Damemon again.

"Tagiru," Yuu spoke softly to the brown/red haired boy. "I'm sorry for what I said before." Tagiru blinked in surprise. Yuu was _apologizing_ to _him_?! "I shouldn't have called you crazy. If anything, I should be praising you for being as loyal a friend as you are. I guess I just forgot about the important things in life, like the friendship with our Digimon partners. I hope you guys wouldn't mind having me going with you-ah!"

"Haha! Of course you can come along Yuu!" Tagiru exclaimed excitedly as he put Yuu into a playful headlock. Over the years, both had grown, but Tagiru gained quite a bit more muscle compared to Yuu. He then noogied Yuu's head playfully.

"Ach! Stop!" Yuu yelled as he struggled to push Tagiru's arm off him. After a short while, Tagiru let the blonde go. "Damn Tagiru, when did you get so strong?"

"What can I say," Tagiru shrugged playfully.

'_And so the Hunters and Fusion Fighters join the fight,_' Gennai thought as he looked the group over. It was quickly growing, and he wondered who would be next, though he had a good idea.

"I must be out of my mind," Yoshi groaned as she walked towards the growing group.

"You and me both," Thomas said as he followed.

"What are you guys doing?" Marcus asked the two as they came before him.

"Making sure you don't do something unbearably stupid," Yoshi replied. Her frown then turned into a small smile. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did you?"

"Agreed," Thomas said in agreement. Marcus looked at both of them with a stunned look. "Marcus, your sister and Keenan had the right sense. You are the by far the bravest if not the most bullheaded person I've ever met. But that's what makes you such an amazing fighter and person."

Yoshi nodded. "And Kristy is right, it's painful hearing you talk about yourself like that. So we're coming along to make sure you never think like that about yourself again. And I better not hear a word about us not co-AGH!"

"You guys are awesome!" Marcus exclaimed as he took his two partners into a powerful bear-hug and lifted them off the ground.

"M-Marcus!...c-ca…n't…" Thomas gasped as his face slowly turned blue.

"Uh…Marcus," Keenan said as he poked Marcus's shoulder. "I don't think Yoshi and Thomas can breathe."

"Whoops," Marcus said as he released his two friends. "Heh, sorry guys. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"You bonehead," Yoshi gasped. She glared at Marcus for a minute, but it slowly slipped into a small smile. "And I guess we wouldn't want to have you any other way."

"Agreed," Thomas said with a similar smile.

'_And then there were three_,' Gennai thought, looking at the remaining members of the last three groups. However, he could see a glint in a certain Tamer's eyes.

"Suzy," Henry spoke to his little sister.

"I know Henry," Suzie replied. "But you know that I want to too."

"…Yeah," Henry sighed. Suzie smiled at him, and he couldn't help smile back. Hand in hand, they walked over to Takato and Rika.

"Huh? What are you doin here Brainiac?" Rika asked in surprise.

"What do you think Rika? Suzie and I are coming as well," Henry replied with a light smile.

Takato blinked in surprise. "Are you sure Henry? You know there's no going back from this."

"Yeah, I am," Henry replied. "Besides, someone has to make sure Terriermon behaves himself. We all know Rika would kill him if I'm not there to keep him in line."

"Hey, it's not my fault he gets under my skin," Rika said lightly, not really mad.

Henry chuckled. "Besides, it'd be a shame to break up the original Tamer team," he said lightly.

"No argument there," Takato replied. He then turned to Suzie. "And I'm guessing you want to come to help Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon, right?"

"Yep," Suzie said with a grin. "Besides, someone has to make sure to keep Henry in line after all." Henry sweat dropped at this.

"No argument," Rika said with a smirk, making Henry chuckle nervously.

"Well, looks like you guys are all set," Ryo said, walking over to the group as well. "I don't suppose though that you guys would mind having me along for the ride?"

"We can handle it just fine Ryo," Rika growled. Even after all the time that has passed, Rika was still not entirely fond of Ryo. It also didn't help that many people back home thought they were dating, and those that knew about her and Takato's relationship thought that Ryo would try to take her from Takato.

"Oh keep your cool Rika," Ryo chuckled lightly. "I'm just following my leader's example." Everyone, even those from the other groups, blinked in surprise at his words.

"Huh?" Takato asked confusion.

"Takato, you truly are an amazing Tamer," Ryo explained. "Sure, I defeated Milleniumon, but at the cost of my partner losing part of himself. You, you brought yourself and your partner from the brink of darkness and came back shining stronger than ever. It's no wonder you're one of the Legendary Heroes, and in my opinion, Legendary Hero beats Digimon King any day." He held out his hand. "I hope that I can be as strong as you one day."

Takato, as well as the other tamers were speechless. None of them have ever heard Ryo praise anyone like that before, much less admit that he thought Takato was a better tamer than him. Takato couldn't help but smile and clasped Ryo's hand. "It would be great to have you aboard Ryo."

"Thanks," Ryo replied. He then whispered, "And between you and me, I think you and Wildcat make a cute couple."

"That's it!" Rika screamed. She wasn't mad that Ryo said he thought they were a good couple, she was mad at being called cute.

"Easy Rika!" Takato said, holding Rika back and laughing. "Ryo does have a point, you are cute."

"Ryo does have a point," Jeri spoke, surprising the group. "You truly are the strongest of us all, always giving out inspiration even when the odds are stacked against us."

"Heck, if it weren't for you chumley we'd never get our Digimon partners!" Kazu said with a silly grin.

"Yeah Takato, you helped us find our place!" Kenta added.

"Not to mention you saved me from the D-Reaper," Jeri said with a shy smile.

"And you've given us both hope to see our partners again by bringing us along," Alice added. She may not have been a Tamer, but Takato had given her and Jeri hope to see their Digimon friends again before getting on the train, which only increased when he bravely spoke his desire to bring them back to them.

"She is correct," Gennai spoke. Gennai said smiling. The Tamers all looked in confusion. "Not only can the influx of Digital Energy allow for Digivolution, it allows for many digimon who were thought to be lost forever have been reborn. This includes your partners."

Jeri and Alice, along with the rest of the tamers, all stared in shock. "Y-You mean that L-Leomon and D-Dobermon r-really are…" Jeri began, her eyes beginning to water with happy tears.

"Alive and well, and waiting for you two along with the other Digimon," Gennai said with a smile. "Also, I have this for you Alice." He brought out a D-Arc with black rims.

"M-My own D-Arc," Alice said in amazement as she took the device. Almost instantly she could feel her connection with Dobermon through it. She looked at Gennai with a big warm smile. "Thank you." Jeri hugged her, feeling the same joy to know that her partner was alive.

Gennai nodded. Takato hated to break such a touching moment, but he needed to speak. "Mr. Gennai sir," he said, "Not all of us are here. Ai and Mako could not come because their parents forbade them to. They didn't like Impmon. Ai and Mako however did give me their D-Arc." He pulled out the device.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Gennai replied. "However, Impmon's power will be needed. It is because of that the Sovereigns decided he needed a new tamer."

"New tamer? What about Ai and Mako?" Kenta asked.

"They will still be connected to Impmon, but they are still young. They never saw fields of battle like you all have. The fact that they became Impmon's partner was more out of chance. However, the Sovereigns of your world did not want to include them, so as their last wish, they decide to give his power to another Tamer, one that had exceeded all their expectations." He turned to Takato.

"W-W-Wait…Me?" Takato exclaimed in shock. "B-But I already have Guilmon."

"Yes, that is true, but the Sovereigns decided that if anyone was to wield Impmon's dark powers, it would be one who understands how to deal with Virus types. It would also be the strongest one of the Tamers."

"And that's you to a T, Takato," Ryo said, smirking at the surprised Gogglehead.

Takato looked at Gennai for a few minutes, and nodded. "I won't let you down Gennai," he said, his voice filling with determination."

"And we won't let you down Takato," Rika said. She and the other Tamers were all smiling at Takato, confirming that they would stand by him no matter what. Takato smiled back, happy to have his friends by his side.

'_And all that's left are the ones that started it all,_' Gennai thought, looking towards the group he knew the best, the Digidestined.

All the Digidestined looked at the large group of people, people that were willing to give up their humanity so they can help their friends and save two, or possibly more worlds. The Digidestined were no strangers to the dangers their involvement with Digimon brought them, much less the sacrifices they've needed to do. But could they really give up their former lives for new ones?

As they watched the larger group converse, one pair of red eyes rested upon a certain wild-haired leader. She watched him smile and laugh as he got to know these new people. Feeling a surge of courage go through her, she stepped forward.

"Tai?" a voice spoke to the bearer of Courage's ear. Tai turned around, and blinked in surprise as he spotted Sora behind him.

"Oh, hey Sora, what's up?" Tai asked in confusion.

"I…I-I…" Sora tried to say. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I'm coming with you."

Tai blinked in shock. After a few seconds though, he shook his head and looked at Sora. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Tai! I'm coming, and nothing you can say will-wait…what?!" Sora started off strong, but as soon as Tai's words finally sunk in, she looked at the boy in shock.

Tai chuckled lightly. "Sora, we've known each other for a long time. You are my best friend. I know you too well, so I know when you set your mind something, nothing I can say will stop you." Sora simply looked at Tai with a slack jaw. Tai's smile faded as he looked at Sora seriously. "However Sora, you really need to think about this. Do you _really_ want to do this? You know what you'll be giving up if you do this."

"There's nothing to think about," Sora said firmly. "You're my best friend Tai, and I would never let you go through something alone. We've been through too much together. Besides, you'll need someone to help you when you get lost."

Tai chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, you're probably right." He held out his hand. "Glad to have you aboard Sora." Sora stared at the hand for a second before looking back and smiling at Tai before shaking it.

"Well, looks like that's settled," Izzy said as he walked forward.

"Izzy?" Tai said in confusion.

"You didn't think I'd let you go off galavanting either, did ya Tai?" Izzy said. "I mean, you're a great leader, but let's face it, we'd all have been dead if it weren't for my smarts."

"Sheesh Izzy, when did you get a big ego," Mimi said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Mimi?" Sora said in surprise.

"What? I've been bored," Mimi replied. "It's been so long since we've had such an amazing adventure. Truth be told I miss our old adventures. Besides, like Tai said, our Digimon need us, and I'll gladly go through hell and back for Palmon."

"And the same goes for me and Tentomon," Izzy said firmly.

"I must be out of my mind," Joe said as he stepped forward.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there Joe," Tai shot back with a smirk. "You sure you want to come? I mean, you just graduated from college, and what about you being a doctor?"

"Hey, I decided long ago I wanted to be the first Digimon Doctor, and what better way to understand Digimon biology than to become a Digimon," Joe replied. "Besides, someone needs to keep Gomamon in line, and to make some cheezy speeches."

"Hey, that's my bit," Tai said with a grin. He and Joe chuckled together.

"Well Tai, looks like as usual you got everyone inspired," Matt said, joining the rest of his friends.

"Matt?" Tai asked, honestly surprised to see the rock star walking before him.

"Tai," Matt spoke. "You are by far the most incredible person I ever met. You led us through the Digital World on our first adventure, and when you disappeared we all fell apart. Even years later, you still kept us connected with each other, I'm sure we would have fallen apart with all our separate goals." Matt sighed and looked at Tai again. "And you always believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves. You truly are a great leader, and I would be happy to follow you into battle."

Tai looked at Matt honestly surprised. Over the last couple of months, his relationship with Matt had not been the strongest, most of it involving his feelings for Matt's ex, which was standing right next to him. Still, he always believed in Matt, and it seemed that Matt believed in him too. Tai couldn't help but smirk. He held out his hand, which Matt gladly took. "Glad to have you aboard Matt."

Matt chuckled. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

As the original Digidestined all talked, the remaining second gen slowly walked over to Davis and Ken. "D-Davis?" TK spoke, catching the two's attention.

"Oh, hey guys," Davis said to the group. He was giving them his usual bright smile, the smile he always wore whenever they went on adventures. This made three of the Digidestined feel worse than they already were.

"Davis, we all talked it over and we all decided we're coming too," Cody said. Unlike the other three, he never thought lowly of Davis. Sure he was excitable and sometimes didn't think things through, but he had a good heart and in the end always came through. It was Magnamon that defeated Kimeramon, and it was Davis that rescued him and the others from MaloMyotismon's illusion attack. He always had respect for Davis.

"Whoa! You guys sure?" Davis asked the group. He honestly did not expect these four to decide to come.

"Y-Yeah," TK replied. "We all talked it over, and Ken's right." Ken blinked in confusion.

"You really are a great leader, even if we've never shown it," Yolie admitted. "I'll be honest, I was less then kind to you with no real reason. You truly are an amazing person, and have gotten us out of more situations than I can count."

"Not to mention you've pulled us out when all of us were ready to give up," TK admitted. "I could never do what you do. You take all the pressure of being a leader and take it in stride, never letting anything or anyone get you down."

"You're always there for us, even when we weren't always there for you," Kari admitted shyly.

"You may be a little funny at times, but your heart is always in the right place," Cody said with a smile. "And besides, you always keep our spirits up with your shenanigans, which is often the only reason we even keep together most of the time. Not to mention you and Veemon are probably the strongest out of all of us considering it was the two of you that beat Kimeramon."

"Tai was right," TK spoke. "You really are the only person worthy to be our leader, and I don't think I'd want anyone else."

Davis blinked in surprise. A wide smile quickly crossed his lips as he reached out put TK in a playful headlock. "Aw, thanks TC. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me."

"I-It's TK!" TK cried out as he tried to get out of Davis's surprisingly strong grip. Davis had clearly bulked up more than he did over the years.

"I know TA," Davis replied, showing off his playful smirk.

"You're such a little stinker," Yolie said playfully, unable to hold back her laughter at the scene before her. Cody and Ken were chuckling as well, and Kari had a small smile. Even TK was laughing, knowing it was all in good fun.

'_And so it has come_,' Gennai said, smiling happily at the entire group. "I knew I could rely on you all. You truly are the heroes of the Digital World."

"Like there was any doubt," Marcus said with a smirk.

"Oh brother," Kristy sighed, but giggled after.

Gennai chuckled. "Well, the time has come my young friends," he said calmly. He walked over to the large pillar of digital energy. "Simply step through this pillar, and you will be both transported to the Digital World, and reformatted into your new Digimon forms."

"Well," Tai said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's do this."

"Tai wait!" Kari exclaimed as she hurried over to her brother. "C-Can I go with you?"

Tai smiled at his sister. "Of course Kari," he replied. He took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. Together, they ran into the beam.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sora exclaimed as she ran in after the two and into the beam.

"Well, here we go," Matt said, rushing into the beam as well.

"Just like old times," Izzy chuckled.

"Yeah! Time for some fun!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Speak for yourself," Joe said with a smile as the three entered the beam.

"Woohoo! Here I come Veemon!" Davis exclaimed as rushed into the beam.

"D-Davis wait up!" TK exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Yolie said with a sigh.

"Yep," Cody said with a smile.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Ken laughed as they all followed their leader and mentors into the beam.

"Well, here goes nothing," Takato said as he stared at the beam.

"We're behind ya Gogglehead, no matter what," Rika said comfortingly.

"Thanks Rika," Takato said with a small smile as they walked into the beam.

"Yahoo! I can't wait to turn into a Digimon!" Kazu said excitedly.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Kenta added as they ran into the beam.

"Ready Suzie?" Henry asked his sister.

"Ready Henry," Suzie replied before going into the beam with her brother.

"Ladies first," Ryo said to Alice and Jeri.

"Nice try," Alice said sarcastically, making Jeri giggle.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying," Ryo chuckled as they all entered the beam as well.

"Well guys, you all ready?" Takuya asked his friends.

"Of course," Koji said firmly.

"Yeah!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You know it," Zoe said with a wink.

"You bet!" JP declared.

"Sure," Koichi said with a smile.

"The onward!" Takuya declared as he and his friends ran into the beam.

"Hey! I'm not getting left behind," Marcus said, charging into the beam.

"Well, let's get going then!" Kristy giggled as she followed.

"And there he goes again," Yoshi groaned.

"Not like you mind," Thomas said with a knowing smirk, making Yoshi blush.

"S-Shut up!" She said, running into the beam.

"You're so mean," Keenan laughed with Thomas as they ran into the beam as well.

"Looks like it's our turn," Mikey chuckled.

"Well we don't want to be left behind," Angie giggled.

"Let's do it then!" Jeremy said excitedly. The trio ran into the beam.

"I see he hasn't changed a bit," Christopher sighed.

Nene giggled. "Nope, and neither have you."

"She's got you there Christopher," Yuu shot back. Christopher rolled his eyes as he and Nene entered the beam. Yuu was about to enter, but Tagiru blurred past him.

"Too slow Yuu, see ya on the other side!" Tagiru laughed as he ran hand-in-hand with Mami.

"Bye Yuu!" Mami giggled at the stunned blonde as she and her boyfriend entered the beam.

"Those two are more alike than at first glance," Ryouma laughed as he walked past Yuu.

"Something tells me this will be trouble," Ren said as he followed his friend.

"Come on Yuu, we don't want to get left behind!" Airu said excitedly as she grabbed Yuu's arm and ran after her friends into the beam.

Gennai laughed as he watched all the young people run into the beam of Digital Energy. "Good luck my young friends. The fate of the Digital World, of perhaps all the worlds, is in your hands now."

* * *

**And the Adventure begins.**

**After much struggle and much difficulty, I have finally finished the first chapter to what may be my most ambitious story ever – Digimon: United by Heart.**

**Unlike most people, I liked all the Digimon Seasons and characters. It is one of my favorite, if not my most favorite series ever. I was a Digimon fan before I was a Pokemon fan, and I always knew that I would one day write a fic involving all the characters of Digimon.**

**Next Time – Return to File Island  
Our heroes arrive on File Island with their new Digimon forms, and get firsthand experience with some of the new threats and challenges they will be facing.**

**If you want to see the new Digimon forms of the characters, then check out my Deviantart site.**

**Until Next time! Please Review and avoid flames.**

**Megalorex signing off!**


End file.
